This invention relates to electronic systems in general and more particularly, to a D.C. power monitor for use in a system which includes a plurality of power supplies.
Various electronic systems, such as the peripheral repeater box described in the above identified applications require a number of different power supplies. Thus, an indication of the proper operation of these supplies is quite desirable.